Something About
by Moenokori
Summary: CloudSora fluffy-ness. Rated for language...somewhat...


****

Something About  
A Cloud/Sora fic!  
**AN**: Very random, very pointless, and VERY short. But it's still fun right? XD  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own it. Trust me, if I did, you wouldn't see me writing fanfiction about it that's for damn sure. (Or maybe you would…^^;;)

Something about the cold weather always made Cloud feel unexplainably content. Maybe it was the mug of hot chocolate that always seemed to appear in his hand (courtesy of Goofy), or the way Sora's laugh bounced off the clean, snow filled streets; louder than usual. But, he supposed that most likely it was the smell that lingered in the air. It held promises of Christmas, fresh baked treats, and long, silent kisses under snow-laden trees.  
Sitting on the steps just outside of his apartment, sipping his ever-present mug of coca, Cloud's blonde hair ruffled softly in the icy breeze. He snuggled deeper into his thick black sweater and wrapped his hands around the steaming cup, trying to warm them. Leon, who was sitting beside him, was muttering softly to himself, seemingly lost in a memory. Mostly, the two never bothered one another when either took up this odd habit. Neither wanted to share their pain, and they left it that way.  
"So," the brunette said suddenly, and Cloud nodded as he took a sip of his drink, showing he was listening, "what're we doing today?"  
"We could help Yuffie and Aeris with their shopping."  
"Or not." Leon grunted. He did not like to 'help' either woman with their shopping. He always ended up as the mule, carrying all the bags, purses, and any other odd object they would thrust his way.  
Not his idea of a fun day.  
Cloud smirked.  
"We could shovel the sidewalk."  
"Nooooo." Leon shook his head vehemently.  
"Then you come up with something."  
The brunette snorted, showing his obvious lack of interest with that idea.  
Just as Leon was opening his mouth to retort, a large, wet snowball hit him in the side of the face, which was followed by a howl of laughter by Cloud.  
"You let your guard down!" Sora called, smiling. The younger boy was standing a good ten feet away just incase Leon got any ideas about revenge.  
"I hate the snow…shut up Cloud!" he snapped, as the blonde was still cackling in glee.  
Another snowball went flying, this time hitting Cloud right in the center of the face, ceasing his laughter. Riku appeared beside Sora, giving the man a lazy wave of one hand.  
The large smirk on his face spoke volumes.  
Cloud punched Leon in the arm, telling him to shut up as he wiped the snow from his face. Annoyed, he sat his mug down on the step behind him and stood.  
"I've got a PERFECT idea of what we can do today." He said, his eyes gleaming with a single minded sort of vengeance. Leon, catching on, grinned wickedly.  
"Oh yeah."

Leon peaked out from behind his snow fort, his dark blue eyes scanning the surrounding area for any sign of the enemy.  
Cloud sat beside him, mushing the snow into round balls. Inside of his thick, woolen gloves, his fingers ached for the warmth of a fire or a cup of something hot to wrap themselves around.  
Unfortunately, his honor was currently at stake. So, frost bite or no, his fingers would just have to wait.  
"You see them?" he whispered, and Leon gave a grunt as his answer.  
In other words, no.  
"You think they out smarted us and are inside where it's warm?"  
"Out smart us!" Leon exclaimed in disbelief.   
"It could happen." The blonde replied, finishing up his last ball of snow and placing it on the mound that was beside him.  
"Ammo ready?"  
"Roger captain!"  
"…?"  
"Yeah…it's ready."  
"Alright, then proceed with caution."  
"Huh?"  
"You heard me, move it!" Leon thumbed behind him.  
"The hell?! Why do I have to go out there and get creamed?"  
"You're taking one for the team."  
"You could take one for the team, too, asshole."  
The brunette shook his head.  
"Cloud, Cloud…it doesn't work like that. Don't you know? The pretty one always dies last."  
The blonde man growled, his fingers itching to wrap themselves around the brunette's throat and SQUEEZE.  
"Fucker." He muttered, crawling out from behind the fort despite it.  
He looked cautiously to his right, then to his left, and made to go forward a step.  
A snowball whizzed passed his head.  
Turning around, Sora stood just a few feet behind him, crouching down as he dug up more snow to make a ball with.  
_Damnit!_ Cloud mentally cursed, taking off in the opposite direction. He could hear the crunch of Sora's abnormally large shoes behind him as the boy took chase.  
Faintly, he heard Leon give a startled yelp, followed by Riku's deep, manic sort of chuckle. Cloud took perverse pleasure in knowing Leon got hit first.  
_Who's the pretty one now?   
_Another snowball went flying past, this time narrowly missing his ear. Letting out a not-so dignified cry, the blonde warrior sprinted off as fast as his legs would carry him. Oddly enough, he found laughter bubbling up from down deep in his throat.  
Sora took them down in a tangle of flying limps as he dived at Cloud, grabbing him about the knees. The teen laughed as Cloud rolled over, his mouth full of snow, and promptly sat on the glaring man's chest.  
"Admit it," he said chuckling, "I've gotten better."  
_If you mean gotten better at annoying me…  
_"Yes, you've gotten better. Now get off? I'm cold."  
Sora let out a gleeful bout of laughter, and Cloud, despite himself, couldn't help but notice how inexplicably heartfelt the sound was. But that was just how the boy was, he supposed. Heartfelt, genuine, and pure.  
Without much of a second thought, the blonde reached up and tenderly stroked Sora's cheek with his thumb, wondering briefly what the boy would taste like if he were to kiss him.  
"HEY!"  
The two looked up at the sound of Riku's voice, the private world they'd been in shattering to pieces and raining down around them.  
"You two…I've been calling your names for awhile! Come on, dinner's ready." The light haired boy laughed. No, he wasn't bothered by the obvious moment that Cloud and his best friend had been sharing. He just found it rather amusing that the two hadn't shared such a moment before.  
Sora grinned widely and hopped up off of his captive. Before he got more than a few steps away from the other man, however, he turned back around and took Cloud's hand into his own.  
"Warmer now?"  
The blonde grinned.  
"Yeah."


End file.
